In for a Knut, In for a Galleon
by All Things Go
Summary: I, Lily Evans, am learning how to become an auror.  But it's kinda hard to concentrate with Potter around.  Not that I like him or anything.  Not at all.  Ok, maybe a little.  When he isn't wearing a shirt...
1. It All Started When

Disclaimer: You know in things like Halo and such where people say they owned you? Well I never own. I get owned. And I guess that transfers to here because I don't own any Harry Potter characters or settings or anything.

Oh and I got a slight inspiration for the Stephanie Plum books so I don't own anything from Janet Evanovich either (but it doesn't follow the plot of any of her books).

Well here goes!

* * *

I thought healing was my calling. I had all the skills and grades (except that A in Transfiguration during N.E.W.T.s, but luckily it doesn't have too much to do with healing). I came highly recommended by my head of house, Professor McGonagall, who, ironically, is the teacher of Transfiguration.

Yep, I thought it would be great to help sick people and get paid well to boot. That is until I started healing training. It was the most tedious, boring job ever. For the first month we learned about the founder of St. Mungo's, Mungo Bonham, and his work in healing. By the end of the year we had learned the history of the most common diseases and aliments and had moved up to actually helping patients (doing tasks such as bathing, feeding, ect…), and it was then when I found we would only do the harder work (like taking care of serious aliments or emergencies) when we had 4 years of experience!

4 years of soaping down old guys… I couldn't take it.

So basically I quit. Yes, I, Lily Evans, quit something I had spent and year working on. I am a quitter. And let me tell you, it felt great.

At least for the first week or so until I ran out of money. You see, at the various training centers that teach you how to do a job they actually pay you, since it takes up almost all your time. Not well, but it was enough to buy me a flat within walking distance to the St. Mungos. Small, but nice.

Anyway now I needed money and a future, so I turned to (who else?) Dumbledore!

--------

I smiled as I opened the doors to Hogwarts. It had been a year since I graduated, and I missed my home of seven long years.

After a few minuets of reminiscing and dodging students on their way to dinner, I stopped at the gargoyle that stood guard at Dumbledore's office. And realized it might have been smart to get the password, or at least warn Dumbledore that I was coming.

I stood staring at the statue stupidly for a while, guessing (Leaping toadstool?) and examining the gargoyle, who had an unusually large nose. I was on its back looking for a trigger when a group of boys walked past me talking eagerly about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

"Well, _I'm_ going to buy a whole box of pepper imps for my brother and tell him they're muggle licorice!" One kid said as he passed me.

"Possessed gargoyle!" I screamed, fell off, and almost wet myself. The kids looked at me strangely and hurried off. But the gargoyle had opened; w_hile I was sitting on it. _I guess I must have thought the right password or something… It didn't have to move while I was on it, though. Some statues have no manners. I huffed, picked myself up off the ground, walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Miss Evans. We didn't want to start without you," came the reply.

We? Why the heck did he say we? How did he know I was coming? I didn't want an audience to witness my admittance to failure! I stepped inside and-

"LLIIILLLYYYYY!" Suddenly all I could see was black hair, and the arms encircling me felt like they where doing their best to break me in half.

"Hey Sirius. It's been a while," I said (somewhat breathlessly) while trying to disentangle myself, without luck. It would be easier to chop down the Whomping Willow.

"Alright, I've missed you too. You can let go now. Now. Black put me down this _instant_!" That got me somewhere; after a final squeeze he let go.

As soon as I caught my breath I glanced around the room. Sirius had slunk back to his chair and was smirking. Next to him was the rest of the "Marauders," Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Potter. Now to say James Potter and I had a history would be exaggerating a bit. It was more of a he asked me out, I said no, we were forced to work together in 7th year and then became friends. Kind of. Nothing more, nothing less.

His eyes meet mine and my breath caught. He definitely grew more gorgeous in the year I hadn't seen him. He was good looking before, but now he was like, um, like, amazing. Definite butterflies going on.

"Hello little Lily." Butterflies gone. I don't thing 5' 2" (and 3/4ths!) is that short. It might be on the smaller end of the scale, but not small enough to be classified as _little. _When you think of little you think of tiny, miniscule, elf-like or something. I most certainly was not as short as an elf.

I exchanged pleasantries with Peter and Remus (they were as exuberant as Sirius, but then again nobody is). I never got to know Pettigrew outside of the common room, but he seemed a nice enough fellow. Remus, however, absolutely saved me during N.E.W.T Ancient Ruins.

I was just sitting down when Alice Liddell, walked in. She's one of my best friends, so I had to greet her properly; lots of screaming and jumping.

Once we had both calmed down enough to sit, Dumbledore (who had been standing patiently since I arrived), began to speak, in a slightly scarily intense way.

"Now, all of you have been invited here, whether you know it or not," I glared suspiciously at him and all the gadgets behind him, "For one reason. Before I go on every one of you must swear what I am about to say will never leave this room. If you feel uncomfortable, or are unwilling to promise leave now."

Nobody moved, I don't think anybody was breathing. I certainly wasn't.

"You are invited to join the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix."

I let out the breath I'd been holing in a _whoosh._ What the hell was that? Well, I want to join the Society of Unicorns next or maybe the Camaraderie of Flubber Worms. But I knew it couldn't be a joke with Dumbledore's tone (at least this would be a very bad joke).

"We are an organization is trying to stop Voldemort."

* * *

Duh, duh, duh. I know, so intriguing, and sooo dramatic. I bet you are just dying to find out more about the Order of the Phoenix, but wait! You already know! So I guess leave a review (please, please, please!) and pop back in later. Oh! And Alice Liddell is really Alice Longbottom, but I didn't know her maiden name, so I took poetic justice and chose a new one!


	2. The World Bores You When You're Cool

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"_We are an organization that is trying to stop Voldemort."_

Join? Fight Voldemort? I just wanted a job, but instead I get invited to join a secret society thing. Just my luck. Not that I didn't want to join, but I was in way over my head. All I wanted was a job!

I looked over at the other 4 I was sitting with. Alice looked scared and excited, Sirius was eager, Peter's knuckles were white from grabbing the sides of the chair so tightly, Remus looked determined, and Potter seemed to be bored.

Wait a minute! _Bored?_ How could he be bored? But it was a very nice looking bored all the same. His shoulders were broad and his dark green sweater was tight enough in the sleeves that I could see an out line of his biceps. Potter was fit! My eyes traveled to his hair and I mentally groaned. His black hair was as messy as ever, and had needed a cut for a month. I looked down to his warm brown eyes and saw, behind his glasses, that he was looking back at me with a smirk.

"Miss Evans, are you listening?" My head jolted back to Dumbledore and I felt heat rise to my cheeks and cursed my redheaded tendency to blush. How long had Potter known I'd been staring at him? And at a time like this!

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "This is not something to be taken lightly. Every one of you has shown tremendous potential. In a weeks time we will meet again. I will send owls to inform you of the time and place. There we can discuss whether any of you would like to attend an actual meeting. That is all, good day."

Well, that was over whelming. But then again, after the initial shock wore off, some small part of me felt like I had been expecting something like this for a while. I guess everyone else felt like that also, because they got up to leave. Alice and I made plans to have lunch soon and she took off.

"Is exploding snap at Wormtails' still on for tomorrow night?" Sirius was saying as he began to walk down the stairs with the other Marauders, all except Potter.

Why won't he leave? I still needed to talk to Dumbledore, and I absolutely cannot while he is here!

"Miss Evans, is there something you needed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, yeah. I mean yes! But…" I trailed off looking at Potter who was talking to Dexter Fortescue, a past headmaster particularly known for accidentally destroying the Astronomy tower because he had thought he saw a Grim. Luckily no one was hurt and the Grim turned out to be a robe caught on a suit of armor.

"I assure you Lily, Mr. Potter is most trustworthy."

With that Potter turned around and gave me what I suppose what he thought was a "trustworthy" grin.

It was the least reassuring smile I'd had ever seen. Okay…

"I just quit my training a healer, and don't know what to turn to next."

"I am not surprised," I gaped at him, "Healing seemed to tame for you. From you grades and your personality I always have thought you would strive to become an auror. In fact James is in training himself."

Potter bounded up to me, right on cue. Was he waiting for this? "I could take you in to see if you like it! I'll meet you at the fountain in the Ministry at eight on Monday morning."

"Excellent!" Said Dumbledore, clapping his hand together merrily. "This should be a grand experience for you Lily!"

Something was up here and I think I was just forced into learning how to become an auror. James had taken my arm and was leading me to the door, blabbing on about how wonderful it was to be an auror, how great it would be to work together, and on and on.

"Oh, Professor," I said wrenching my arm away before Potter had dragged me completely out the door, "can your gargoyle read minds?"

"Of course not, Miss Evans. Where would you get an idea like that?" He replied, blue eyes twinkling behind half moon glasses.

* * *

Ok, not the best. It'll get better once all the introduction stuff is done and this story can take off. How about a review? 


	3. A Brief Exchange of Fighting Technique

Hello! It is my first day of winter break, so I decided to celebate by writing a chapter (do I know how to party or what?). It's also the longest thing I have ever written. So it may not be very good, but it's long. I am so proud!

Disclaimer: Must we always go over this? It is not mine.

* * *

Seven o'clock Monday. London. My flat. Bedroom. A closet full of clothes. And absolutely nothing to wear. 

I mean, what does one wear to basically a pity job meeting thing? A skirt/suit thing? Naw, too nice. Slacks? Jeans? Blouse? Tee-shirt? I hate clothes.

---------------------------------------

Well, thirty minutes later, (which was forty five minutes after I started looking for something to wear) I am starting to feel bad I said I hated clothes. Because I really don't. Hate them I mean. I love clothes. Not that the clothes care that I said I hated them (except for those talking socks I got from an old boyfriend once. They were mean to me, and part of the reason we aren't together any more. That and he was annoying.).

Currently I am standing in front of my mirror checking myself out.

Not like that! I just needed to see if what I am wearing is appropriate (not that I even know what that means for an auror). Jeans and a nice green shirt. Classy yet casual. The green managed not to clash with my (also green) eyes or red hair. Not even auburn, I have _red_ red hair! Coupled with my shortness and the fact that my hair that reaches slightly past my shoulder blades people could confuse me with a fire hydrant. Well not really, but sometimes I pity myself. I looked at my face and saw creamy, pale skin. Oh and freckels. How I hate my freckels. I also think I am getting a cold sore. It must be all this stress about the Order. I pushed the thought away (it was hard) and tried to concentrate on the matter hand; a job interview. I think.

I glanced at the sun dial on my bedside table (and it doesn't even need sun! Magic, I'm telling ya.) and ran to the bathroom upon seeing it was seven forty five. I swiped my eyelashes with mascara and couple times and was out of the door in thirty seconds.

I started running towards the direction of the ministry and stopped short realizing I could apparate. Only the really great witches have to remind themselves to do this, of course.

---------------------------------------

I walked up to the unnecessarily gaudy fountain and looked around. Potter wasn't there yet. Great. Of course I was ten minutes early.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain and waited. And waited. And waited some more. I glanced at my watch and saw two minutes had passed. Patience is not one of my virtues. Actually I am rather impatient.

Ah, a distraction. Xenophilius Lovegood was walking past.

"Xenophilius, how are you?" I asked. I'd always been found of him and had read his magazine, _The Quibbler_, since he started it in his final year at Hogwarts (I was two years younger and a 5th year). I also loved saying his name. Xenophilius, rolls right off the tongue.

"Lily! I am fantastic! How are you? You will never believe it! I have proof that the extremely rare Guspurious exsits! Look!" He said, thrusting what looked like a piece of splintered wood, at me.

"Amazing. Um… what is it?"

"What is it? Are you kidding? It's the toenail! Can't you tell? Oh well. Must dash! I have to report this! Great seeing you Lily! We must do it again sometime!" Xenophilius called over his shoulder as he made his way toward the elevators. I smiled and waved. Xenophilius was a good guy. Eccentric, but that made him who he was.

"I wonder about that guy sometimes," I jumped and turned around to see James right behind me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked putting a hand over my heart. "You scared me!"

"Obviously," he replied looking at my hand and consequently started staring at my chest.

"Potter, I have a face," I snapped.

"Oh right," he said blushing. It was all I could do to keep a straight face. James Potter, blushing like a school girl? Who'd ever thought. "Er… right this way." We headed toward the elevators. He was also wearing jeans. I picked right. And what legs those jeans covered. He had to be at least 6 foot. And big hands. Stong hands. Is it wrong I am lusting over some guys hands? Because I have no feelings for him. My feelings are so nonexistent the are negative. Well, I can still look can't I? It doesn't mean anything. Moving on.

The elevator was extremely crowded. An old hag of a lady was determined to fit in and pushed me up against Potter's chest. His very hard chest. Fighting dark wizards did good things to his muscles. This was going to be a long (though not entirely unpleasant) ride.

Five minutes and several stories later the doors opened, a cool vice announcing the auror headquarters. Outside it was raining (well not really outside because we were under ground). That didn't seem to bode well for the symbolism of my life.

Alastor Moody's office was where we took off to when I asked where we were going. He was head of the Auror department and I had not idea why _I_ was going to see him, and said so.

"Why am _I_ going to see him?"

"Because he has to evaluate you before allowing you to enter the auror train program."

"Evaluate? As in a test?" I hated tests I couldn't prepare for. What if I failed?

"Relax Evans. Standard procedure. You'll have no problelm."

"Thanks," I said not completely reassured.

Potter opened the thick wood door for me. I took a deep breath and waked in.

The office was cluttered. Newspaper clippings were scattered on the walls,

And in some places the carpet was scorched. I gulped, hoping fire wasn't part of this "evaluation."

"Potter, if you will remain outside, this will only take a few moments." I shot a panicked look at Potter. He just smiled and closed the door. Wanker. "Miss Evans, I heard you are interested in becoming an auror." I nodded. "Mad Eye" Moody was seated at his desk, at the back of the room. Behind him it was still raining. Great. He was as worn and grizzled as the come. Weathered was a good word to describing. His normal eye was focused on me, but the other was making sweeps around the room. It was pretty disconcerting.

"I just have a few questions for you. What is it that draws you to becoming an auror?" Moody asked. I started to answer when I saw a slight movement of his right hand. Suddenly I saw his wand and dove behind a chair, just as a jet of blue light flashed right past where I'd been standing. I am so glad I did not choose the skirt. That would have been awkward.

"Very good Evans. Now what can you do? Come on, don't be shy. I am an old man compared to you. Don't be afraid."

I wasn't afraid. I was mad. First Dumbledore tricks me into coming here and then I get attacked. . Great. I had no allusions he was actually trying to hurt me, if he wanted to I'd be dead already. It took me forever to get dressed this morning and it isn't even appreciated. It's strange how the mind works.

Crawling part way under the chair I took my wand out from my pocket and took off the front two legs of his desk. All the papers go flying and Moody stood up abruptly, just as I caused a bookshelf to fall over, which landed two feet away from him (on top of his desk), and blocked me and my chair from any more curses.

"Alright Evans. What are you going to do next?"

Well first I had to get out from under this stupid chair. I heard Moody waking around the bookcase and I scramble up and performed a dissolution charm on myself before realizing he could see me with his magical eye. Oops.

I knew he wouldn't walk around the bookshelf. That was too easy. Instead I took the initiative and blasted the bookshelf over, towards him. Moody shielded himself and looked around at the destruction of his room and, to my surprise, laughed.

"Good! Be imaginative. Your creativeness will separate you from your opponents and catch them off guard."

I flung a glass ball thing from another shelf at his head while conjuring a flock of birds (_Avis_) to attack him.

Moody exploded the ball before it hit him forcing me to create a shield. The birds he turned to stone and one by one flung them at me. I tried to stun him but my aim was off from dodging the birds. I heard a dull thud near my left shoulder and felt the pain a moment later. The son of a bitch hit me! I yelled furiously and brought the back wall down over both of us.

"Enough." Moody stood up from the wreckage of his office and walked over to help me up. He had made some kind of bubble around both of us which was keeping the remnants of the wall from crushing us. I didn't think about what would happen after I tore the wall down…

"Sorry Davis," Moody called in what I thought was the direction of the back wall.

"S'alright, Moody. This is a new one; usually they just blast holes in the walls."

With some fancy waving of his hand Moody completely restored the room to normal. Right down to the raining windows and the glass globe type thing I tried to decapitate him with. All in good fun of course.

"That was some extraordinary wand work, Evans. Very quick thinking when you saw the wand. Remember constant vigilance! I expect great things from you." I mumbled thanks. "However," (there's always a but…) "You must learn to control you emotions more. Don't get me wrong, emotion is a driving force behind spells, but you can't lose control. What would have happened after you took the wall down? You will be partnered with Potter for awhile. He is a hothead also. Perhaps you two will be able to ware each other down a bit. That is all, you are dismissed. There is an infirmary down the hall. Sorry about your shoulder. Oh, see you at the next Order meeting."

* * *

Hmmm… I think I'll stop there. Why not leave a review? 


	4. Who Really Needs a Reason?

Happy New Year! Go 08!

Disclaimer: still not owning anything. Although I wouldn't mind owning Sirius…

* * *

"Partners? Like working together all the time? How did you skip a year of training? We did classroom work most of last year." 

I shrugged in response to his questions and gulped down the muddy brown potion the healer gave me and grimaced. With all this magic they should find some way to make everything taste better. And to think I wanted to force this stuff on poor unsuspecting people. Glad I made a career change. Potter was babbling on about how we would sit around and do paper work and then get an assignment then come back and do paper work. It sounded like a lot of paper work. We were also expected to maintain a peak physical condition. This was a problem for me. Running sucks. Even paper work it better.

After I finished gagging on the potion, Potter took me to what would be our shared office. Turns out they were looking for someone compatible with him already, although I think they made a mistake in choosing me. We fought. A lot.

The room was spacey without being overwhelming. Two maple desks sat facing each other, and handsome leather chairs were behind them.

"Wow," I breathed, "do all aurors get this treatment?"

"As far as I know, no." Potter responded. "I think they get cramped rooms with little comfort."

"Then why…" I trailed off gesturing at the room.

"I donno. Probably Moody thought with my skills I'd be changing rooms to a nicer one soon anyway, so he'd save me the trouble and start me there."

"Please Potter, you couldn't curse your way out of a cardboard box." Well, I knew he could, and I knew he was a very talented wizard, but that ego had to be deflated somehow. "I bet your father paid for your office to be upgraded."

I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth. His jaw clenched and he stepped closer. Oh boy, hit a nerve there.

"Listen Evans, anything I get I work for. I am not some spoiled brat who needs his parents help to get _anything_." He whispered harshly, coming closer with each word, stopping mere inches from my face.

We were so close I could count each of his eyelashes. My heart speed up and Potter seemed to finally realize how close we were, because his eyes kept moving between my eyes and my mouth. _ We were breathing the same air!_

"You will never believe the trouble I had getting up here!"

We both jumped back and looked at Sirius. Sirius was my friend somehow. My fifth year I got a letter informing me that my parents were dead. Murdered, more like it. By Voldemort. Sirius found my bawling my eyes out in the Astronomy tower. He sent away what ever girl he was with and comforted me, telling me about his own parents, and how horrible they were. After a night of crying (Sirius even cried a little. He made me promise not to tell any one though. It would ruin his 'manly' image.) and talking we became friends, and had remained so ever since.

"Um, what?" Asked Potter. Aurors at their greatest.

"I suppose it would be easy for _you _to come here, wouldn't it? I guess you have a bloody _reason_ don't you?" Sirius continued.

"What are you talking about?" I said, nonplussed.

"I was getting off the elevator to come visit you both-"

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked. "I just found out myself."

"Oh, I have my ways," Sirius replied, a twinkle in his grey eyes not unlike Dumbledore's. "Moving on," he continued, "I was trying to visit you guys when this lady asked me if I had a purpose coming here. Well, she was rather fetching, so I told her that I heard up on floor three that there was a ravishing lady looking for someone tall, dark and handsome. So that had to be me! What better reason? She didn't like that very much so I got kicked out. I tried to get back in again and then these huge guys carried me back to the main floor. I decided I needed _the cloak_, so I went to your flat and got it. And here I am."

I had not idea what _the cloak_ was, but judging by the looks Potter was shooting Sirius, I wasn't supposed to find out. So instead of asking I said "You did all that to see us? How sweet!"

"What can I say, I'm a sweet guy. That and I need 50 Galleons." Sirius replied and turned to Potter, hand extended. "You owe me anyway."

Grumbling Potter handed over the money. "Well toddles," Sirius said, and with a little finger wave, left.

All the animosity that was once between us was gone with Sirius's arrival. And it was a little awkward.

"So…" I said.

"So," he answered.

Take that back. It was very awkward.

* * *

So short chapter... again. And kinda lame. I wanted to get one up tonight though. I guess my resloution could be more effort or something! So, I guess it would be nice to get some reviews, even though it was short (and lame). 


	5. A Man Called Dinkels

I just found out that most aurors go through 3 years of training after school, but for the good of the story I think that's not going to happen. Also I have no idea how being an auror works, so bear (is that how it would be used? Bare maybe?) with me. Oh, and if you last name just happens to be Dinkels, I don't mean to offend you. I thought it would be fitting.

Disclaimer: If, for some strange reason, J.K. Rowling had given all rights to some kid in the U.S. she's never met, I bet I still couldn't claim it was mine. Somewhere out there I would be stealing someone's ideas somehow, and it would be weird. So, I don't own it.

* * *

I sighed as I sunk into the water of my bath (I still had dust on me from the 'ceiling incident') and reflected on the day. My first day as an auror had been… interesting. 

Potter had explained what was expected of us. Since we were beginners, we got all the "low threat" dark wizards. Someone would give us a name and we would have to track him (or her! I'm all for equality) down and haul him (or her) back to Azkaban or the ministry to await trial.

But hey! I got the desk closest to the window, and but the end of the day it wasn't even raining anymore. I think things are looking up.

On the other hand, there was an owl waiting for me outside my bedroom window (poor thing, I hope it hadn't been there long!) It was from Dumbledore:

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_Your presence is requested at a 'meeting' this Wednesday at seven o'clock. Dinner will be served there. I cannot tell you the place-letters are not secure enough. Someone will see to getting you information at the ministry. I hope your first day was pleasant._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

So now I have to worry about a secret society fighting Voldemort as well as a new job. Swell.

Needless to say, I felt much better after the bath and dinner, (I can't say I can cook that well, I mostly survive on pasta and frozen waffles.) but still tried. I'm not sure being an auror is what's best for me, but I am going to put my all into it.

I slipped into bed and a dreamless sleep.

---------------------------

The next morning as I stepped into my-our, I guess, I better get used to sharing with Potter-office, Potter was waiting with a file open on his desk. He looked excited. His eyes were bright behind horn-rimmed glasses; like a chipmunk, or a squirrel, or some other woodland animal.

"We have our first assignment," he said, beaming.

I looked over his shoulder at the parchment. I was kinda excited. I liked the idea of thinking on my feet, testing myself against others.

"Dinkels? Our first assignment is named Dinkels?"

"Er, yes. Problem?"

"Nope, none at all. Everything's peachy." My friends had better not hear about this. "What did he do?" I asked.

"Supposedly sold dangerous and/or illegal potion ingredients to known Death Eaters. Not too evil, but evil enough for aurors."

"So, where do we start?"

"I already got his address, age, and occupation." Now I felt like a slacker. I wasn't even late this morning! When did he do all this? "Here's a picture."

I glanced at the picture. Carl Dinkels was sandy haired, balding, brown eyed and completely unremarkable. Apparently he was 49.

"Should we check out his house?" I asked.

"I was thinking we should start with his job first, because he's a secretary here in the ministry." He replied.

"Potter, he is wanted for aiding Voldemort. Why would he be at his job?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess I forgot about that…" he flushed, trailing off. "Actually, we could start here." Potter said, brightening. "We should get some background information on his personality and… stuff."

This would be a learning experience for us both.

---------------------------

We left the Department of International Magical Cooperation more puzzled than when we arrived.

"How would a secretary for Department of International Magical Cooperation get his hands on dangerous plants?" I asked. Potter shrugged.

Dinkels didn't have a harmful bone in his body, according to the older lady that worked with him. She absolutely loved Dinkels! (Must find out if he used a charm on her or something.) She told us that if we insisted on insisting Dinkels was not abiding by the law she didn't have anything else to say to us, and shooed us from her very green desk (she was a definite plant lover).

Everyone else we talked to didn't have anything bad to say about him. He was supposed to come in for work today, but never showed-which was extremely unlike _Carl _(old lady again).

It looked like we were headed to his house.

---------------------------

The apartment complex Dinkels lived in was pretty nice. Too nice for the salary Carl lived on. It was in an all wizard section of town, and looked the part with a statue (of a gladiator of all things. He was dressed in full warrior mode-right down to the sandals) at the door asking us what we were here for. Potter asked to see Dinkels. Statue Guy refused. Potter told him it was for official Ministry business. Statue Guy told us to get lost. I told him I could blast him off his pedestal with one word. He let us in quickly after that.

What? I don't like threatening things, but this was my first actual task as an auror, and no over sized Roman made out of stone was going to get in my way.

We took the elevator (We needed to save our strength incase Dinkels got violent! No ulterior motives here.) to the top floor (four) and knocked on his door. No answer. Big surprise there.

"Why don't we ask his neighbors about him?" Potter suggested. So we did.

The place to his left was occupied by a big guy. A very big guy. He was bald and dark skinned.

"Um, hello." Potter said, craning his neck to look up (and Potter was over six feet! This guy was huge!) "We were wondering if you could tell us anything about Carl Dinkels? He is wanted by the Ministry."

"Sure," boomed the man. He seemed very trusting. Didn't even ask for identification. "He mostly keeps to himself, but lately there has been many people coming and going from his apartment. That's why I reported him to the Ministry for investigation. Would you like to come in? Did they pin something on him?"

"Yes, and we would love to some in. Selling illegal potions ingredients to Death Eaters. Were you fond of him? As a person, I mean." I asked. I don't know why! I was just curious to see if everyone liked him as much as the old lady!"

"Why'd you ask that? And why are we entering an unknown mans' house?!" Potter hissed under his breath.

"Because I wanted to know!" I whispered back. "And he is willing to help us and seems like a nice guy. Are you afraid?"

"No," Potter scowled.

"I'm Greg, by the way," the big man-Greg-called over his shoulder, interrupting our conversation.

We entered a sitting room and sat across from Greg on a loveseat (what do they even call them that? The sitters do not have to be in love! I don't love him! This makes me uncomfortable.) while he took an oversized chair. The room was tastefully decorated in yellows and whites. Very cheery.

"He was not my friend." Greg stated. "I guess he wasn't a very neighborly type. Moved in about a year ago. I tried to welcome him by inviting him over for dinner, but he kept saying he was busy. I basically stopped trying to get to know him after a while."

"When did these people start coming to see him?" Potter asked leaning forward. His leg brushed against mine and I jumped. He twisted his head and gave me a weird look.

"About six months ago, I think. It wasn't very frequent at first, but soon it was regular every week. I thought it was just exploding snap night or something, until they starting arriving in the middle of the night."

"When was the last time you saw him?" I wondered.

"Oh, he came home fifteen minutes ago. Didn't you try his door?"

Potter and I exchanged wide eyed glances and were quick to thank Greg and go back to Dinkels. We knocked again, but when he didn't answer Potter tried Alahamora. That didn't work so he knocked over the door (with a spell, unfortunately. It would be very cool if he just kicked it down).

We burst in to a very, very neat place. And I don't mean the 'Oh, cool!' neat. I am talking about the spotless, everything has a place neat. The flat was decorated in dark blues and brown, and everything had a place. Nothing was thrown of the floor and there was no dirty dishes in the sink. We did a quick search, and finding no trace of Dinkels (it would have been hard to hide in such a clean place) left.

"That was disappointing," Potter said.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We might as well check out the other neighbors place."

Right as my hand was posed to knock the door opened. A middle aged woman came out. She stared at us, startled, then regained her composure. She was attractive, tall and slender (so jealous!) with straight brown hair.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, yes you may," Potter replied, suavely, placing a hand on the door frame by her head. What a charmer. "I was wondering if you have seen Carl Dinkels lately."

"Er, no. And if you would excuse me, I must be going." She hurried past us without looking back, ignoring our questions.

"That was odd," I said.

"Yeah," Potter agreed. "There must be something wrong with her. No one turns down the Potter charm like that." He took one look at me and quickly added, "Except you, Lily. There's nothing wrong with you, of course."

And before I could stop him he opened the door (which the lady had forgotten to lock in her haste) and stepped inside. I started to follow but ran into him when he stopped directly inside the door.

"Hey, Potter? Could you move?" He stepped aside and pointed to something lying on the floor. It was the woman we just saw. "Shit," we breathed at the same time.

I rushed forward and checked her pulse. It was steady, so she was only unconscious.

"I told you there was something wrong with her," Potter said.

"Great," I replied. "We have a man on the loose named Dinkels."

We are so never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

Ta da! Longness! Leave a review! 


	6. Fights and Chow

Hey! It's been awhile (since I could hold my head up high… love that song!), but I've been busy. Actually no that's a lie. I've just been watching Lost non-stop for a month. But I've caught up, right in time for the month long hiatus. Yay! Alright, I'm pretty sure no one really wants to hear any more about my TV habits, so onward!

Disclaimer: Still not owning it. Whoop-de-doo.

* * *

Potter and I trudged back to our office after a long and fruitless afternoon of chasing Dinkels-turned-woman. He was absolutely nowhere. By the time we had managed to get help for the poor woman who Dinkles had stolen hair from and morphed into (turns out he has a handy stock of potions too), he was gone. Potter had run after him at first, but to no avail. To top it off we spent the last two hours searching for Dinkels in the rain. We were both miserable.

The lady was okay though. She'll just be a little sore from the spell Dinkels hit her with.

"Well, that didn't go too horribly," Potter said as he slouched into his chair.

"Sure, Greg could have kidnapped us and held us for ransom instead of trying to serve us tea." I said sarcastically. I probably shouldn't be lashing out at him, but I cant help it. I guess I thought it would have been easier. Don't ask me why. I know it's a really, really hard job, but… Ugh! I don't know!

"And that would have been your fault, wouldn't it? You were so eager to get into his apartment. Are you like that with all guys or was he special?"

I felt my mouth drop open and tears spring to my eyes. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see how his harsh tone and words affected me. It wasn't fast enough, however, because as soon as he saw my face his own immediately softened.

"Oh Lily, I didn't mean it, really… Today has just been so frustrating, and…"

"It's fine, Potter. I know." I gave him a tight smile and left before he could say another word.

--

I jiggled my door handle and let myself inside of home, sweet home. I don't know why I reacted the way I did to Potter. I had never cared what he said about me before, and why would I start now? It's not like it was even that bad. What he said about me, I mean. As far as burns go this was more like a blister. It wasn't nice, but he was irritated just like me, we both had to vent somehow. I'm not saying it was called for, because it totally wasn't. I am actually sort of prudent. Well, not _too_ prudent, but there is no way in hell I'd have a one night stand. Relationships should be about love and commitment, not mindless sex.

Anyway, nothing Potter had ever said to me at school ever bothered me that much. Most of it was just teasing; he was rarely outrightly mean to me. I can't say the same for the Slytherins. I guess I was just used to him being nice to me, even though I was horrid to him when he kept asking me out. Hmmm… that's something to ponder. Perhaps I should be nicer to him. New Years resolution! Even thought it's, you know, March. Oh well, less time I have to keep it.

I kicked my shoes off and felt a grim satisfaction when they slammed against the wall. Turning to my fridge I stuck my head in and looked for something edible.

VISTOR APPROACHES

VISTOR APPROACHES

I shrieked as my security system went off, and promptly hit my head against the top of the fridge. My muggle grandma Rose had insisted coming with me to get a security system. She was amazed by all the wizard things and insisted I get the loudest, most obnoxious one there was. I didn't have the heart to get rid of it though, because she's basically the only family I have left. That and she would come to my flat at all hours to see if it was "still working." Once I caught her trying to climb in through a window (turns out she's pretty fit for her age). Needless to say, the alarm system still works.

Groaning, I made my way to see who was at the door and found myself face to face with Potter. Potter, of all people! He did look dejected though, hazel eyes downcast and a frown marred his face.

"Listen Lily, I really didn't mean what I said, I was tired and upset..." I stopped listening, because I was tempted to shut the door in face, but then I remembered my New Years resolution.

"…and stupid and annoying and…" He seemed to be listing off all his bad qualities. He was really starting to bash himself.

"…foolish and heartless-"

"It's okay Potter." I cut him off. "I forgive you."

"Really? You do?" His face broke out into a relieved smile that made my traitorous knees weak.

"I brought an offering." He added, holding up Chinese takeout. Great. He made me sound like some wrathful god, looking to smite little peasants. But whatever, it smelled really good. It's food, it's free, I'll take it.

I invited him in. What else could I do? I had too keep my new New Years resolution. And the food might have had a smidgen to do with it.

I'll admit it was weird to have Potter sitting in my kitchen, looking as if he was perfectly at home while scooping chow mein onto a plate (whith those hands! God, what is my obession with his hands? They just look so strong and... okay Lily, focus.).

"So," I said as we settled down at my table, "how'd you know where I lived?"

Maybe it was a tad untactful, but hey, it was kind of like a conversation starter.

"Sirius told me. He also says to tell you that I am a prat and you should never, ever forgive me. Then he recommended Chinese food so even if you did listen to him and decide to never, ever forgive me, you still would. Whatever that means."

You gotta love Sirius. He knows me too well.

Dinner was actually fun. James told me pranks he did with his friends, and I, in turn, related some of my healer horror stories:

"So I was trying to give some girl this potion for her excessive balding-and not just on her head, she was losing hair everywhere, like a dying chia but then she-" I started.

"A dying what?"

"This head that-oh never mind. Anyway she spit it all over me"

"_No!_" He gasped.

"_Yes!_"

"What happened?" He sounded properly aghast.

"Well, when the hair-that was growing all over me-was trimmed enough for them to tell who it was, they sent me to a solon."

"A solon? That is rather anticlimactic."

"It wouldn't be if you were there for nine hours."

That about sums up our night, until…

"So what do you think about Dink-"

"Lily, please, lets not talk about work stuff. But about the Order-"

"James, please, lets not talk about Order stuff." I said mockingly, but in the teasing nice way. It seemed as if everything would turn out alright.

--

A few hours and glasses of wine later...

"I had a surprisingly good time," I said as I walked him to my door.

"Surprisingly? Ouch, but me too. Friends for now?"

I looked at the extended hand and shook it. It was amazing what could happen during one dinner. I mean, look at what I did; this whole night and I didn't once make fun of his hair!

He tugged me closer to him with our still shaking hands and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and, before I could say anything, left. It wasn't lingering, open mouthed or anything that could have been considered more than "friendly." So why did my stomach feel as if it just went on a roller coaster through my digestive system? This was so not according to plan.

* * *

I wanted to get someing of just Lily and James. Kind of explain them more I guess. I think I am a hopeless review addict going through withdrawl. Someone help me!


	7. Nobody Likes My Happy Dance

Sorry I haven't updated! I am now though. I forgot how fun it is to write. Thanks for all those who are staying with me!

Disclaimer: Again? Really? Not mine.

--------

I was the first one into the office this morning. I sat down at my desk and searched for something to do. After failing at finding anything remotely interesting I turned to the Dinkles file-giggling as I read the name, then immediately sobering as I realized that he still hadn't been caught and then giggling again at his name. I mean I'm all for interesting names and all, but _really_.

I looked at his file again. There was something I couldn't put my finger on... Something didn't add up, but I couldn't for the life of me figure it out. I review yesterday in my head; going over talking to the lady (who was practically in love with him) to going to his apartme-

"AH HA!" I yelled (like a detective in a bad melodrama) while jumping up and doing a happy dance. I was just getting into it when Potter came in with Dorcas Meadowes, one of the most elite and well respected aurors.

They both just stared at me like an escaped mental patent. I'm sure my face was as brilliantly colored as a tomato or a sunset or something really red. Once Meadoews regained her composure (Potter just stood there gaping like a prat) she told us that the meeting will be at her house tonight. She extended her hand and cupped inside was a thimble. "This portkey will bring you both there at exactly six tonight," she told us. I am so going to lose that by the end of the hour. Thank god for _accio_.

As soon as I took the portkey, she turned and hurried out of the office-right past Potter (who, may I add, still had not moved or said anything.)

"Oh, come on," I huffed, "It's like you never saw anyone being triumphant."

He snapped out of it. "Never like that," was all he replied. I felt my cheeks reddening again, realizing that I _may_ have been a little too exuberant in my dance and _might_ have been doing a little grinding…

"Lily?"

"Hmmm?" I absently replied, still thinking about how I may have to change my victory dance.

"I just asked what you were so triumphant about anyway." He sounded rather amused

Oh! Pulling my thoughts out of my dancing technique I suddenly remembered what I so marvelously realized before.

"Dinkles' apartment didn't have any plants." I rather smugly told him.

Realization dawned on Potter's face. He ran is hands through his already mussed hair. "So he must be getting them from an outside source… But who? Do they know where the ingredients are going?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we may have to find out more about his friends."

-------

Two hours later we still had no clue. This man did not like to make friends. He kept to himself yet was polite. We had no lead on who may have been the plant supplier. We were just considering going back to his house when my stomach growled. And not a little pitiful growl, but a full on lion-fighting-another-loin-for-some-reason growl.

Potter chuckled. "Perhaps we should stop in Diagon Alley?"

I agreed and we quickly made our way to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down to eat. The young bartender, Tom, took our order.

"So," I said, leaning over the table a little, "You know almost everything about me, yet I know practically nothing about you."

He looked embarrassed-as he well should. For most of our acquaintance he had stalked, pestered and generally annoyed the crap out of me to find out more about myself. When we were teamed up as Heads our seventh year I was too busy getting used to him as an actual human being rather than learning about him.

As he prattled on about his parents (now retired, used to work for Magical Law Enforcement), his boyhood (Sirius came up quite a lot, unsurprisingly) and various random things about himself (he hated his hair!? I always thought he obsessed abut because he loved it!) I found myself paying less and less attention. My mind was wandering and its destination seemed to be Potter (which makes sense, but still). More specifically how much he has changed.

For the duration of most of our years at Hogwarts he was pretty much a prick. He bullied people and adored attention. I couldn't see much of that now as he sat across from me, eyes bright as he recalled an escapade from the "Good ol' Marauder days."

My gaze moved from his eyes to roam across the rest of his face. He had high, strong cheekbones and a long, straight nose. He looked like some kind of Roman God, except for those glasses. At first glance they totally didn't suit him, but the more I though about it, the more they did. They balanced him out; they made him complete. I'm sure seeing James without his glasses would make him seem naked. Hmmm, thinking of naked, I wonder what-

What?! No! I am sure I am blushing now. Potter is giving me an odd look. Just because I think he is attractive does NOT mean I want to see him naked. There are some lines you just do not cross. Giving him an encouraging nod I try to focus on what he is saying, pushing thoughts about pulling his jumper from his body slowly with a gulp.

--------

So? What do you think? Constructive criticism would be awesome! I want to get better!


End file.
